


5

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Prompt: "Hey have you seen the..? Oh... Oh." for a drarry sceneA/n: Not beta'd.Warning: N/a.





	5

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hey have you seen the..? Oh... Oh." for a drarry scene
> 
> A/n: Not beta'd.
> 
> Warning: N/a.

**"Hey, Draco?" Harry ask** ed from the kitchen, he had been looking through every cabinet for almost thirty minutes and after he pulled the last item from the last open cabinet and sat it on the counter, "Draco?!"

"In the bathroom!" Draco hollered back and Harry got down off the step stool, heading towards him. It wasn't like Draco to forget something when they went shopping, and Harry knew this had been on the list. He knew because he put it down on the list after he finished off the jar just three days ago.

He knocked on the door, nudging it open, " **hey, have you seen the…?** " He froze, his eyes growing wide as he stared at the man in front of him,  _his_ man in front of him who was leaning against the counter top with his hand to his face and the open container of coconut oil sitting on the bathroom counter opened and clearly in use. " **Oh**." The words fell short as he took in the sight before him.

Draco had coconut oil in his hair, the strands slicked back and clearly covered, his face was next and Harry noticed from the gleam on his arms it was slicked up to his elbow.

 ** _Oh._** Was all Harry could say and seemed to echo in the small bathroom.

"Look at this stuff!" Draco said excitedly, smearing it over his cheek and giving his face a soft rub, "the lady at the store said she used it for skin and hair care."

"Oh, Jesus," Harry whispered, and watched Draco smile at him. "Draco…"

"It's great! I can already feel it working," he gushed, "a little hard to get off but... worth it!"

"I cook with this!" Harry answered, picking up the container from the counter, "you know there is a kind specific for skin and hair care."

"Is there?"

"Yeah and that doesn't involve the stuff I cook with." Harry complained and stared down into the container with a wide frown.

"We'll have to get it tomorrow!" Draco said excitedly, looking at Harry again who let out a scoff, " _what_?"

"Draco do you see yourself?"

"I- I... it's for skin care, Potter, I wouldn't expect you to understand!"

"You look like an idiot covered in cooking grease!" Harry countered, "get in the shower and clean it off."

"She said three minutes, and it's only been two."

"Your hair is going to be so, so greasy, Malfoy."

"No, it'll be full of natural and healthy hair additives," he rolled his eyes, "it won't break or anything with this stuff."

Harry sighed, shaking his head, "whatever, I'm going to cook dinner."

Draco watched him a moment, "uh, Potter, before you go?" He started, pointing at the shower, "would you… uh, turn the shower on for me?" He flexed his oil covered hands, tucking them behind his back and Harry laughed, reaching around him.

* * *

_**Bonus:** _

Draco: My hair is bloody mess. Why'd you let me put this in it! My strands are far too fine!

Harry: I did try to warn you...


End file.
